Les femmes, c'est du chinois
by jimiilolita
Summary: Parfois Wuffei se pose des questions. Sur les femmes, sur les hommes, sur sa misogynie.. Enfin, c'est surtout quand il n'arrive pas à dormir. OS sur les Gboys.


Base : Gundam Wing

Paring : divers, multiples, variés

Rating : tout public

Genre : POV Wuffei, angst un peu.

Dislaimer : hé non, ils ne sont pas à nous, on a beau payer des pots de vin à tout le monde, personne veut nous en filer un ! et la musique et les paroles c'est Serge Gainsbourg

Note : qui d'autre pourrait prétendre connaître aussi bien la gent féminine que le misogyne patenté ? (de toute façon, y'en a qu'un de chinois dans la bande) _ remarquez aussi que c'est le seul à pouvoir philosopher sur les ébats "yaoiesques" (c'existe pas ce mot) de nos G-boys.

* * *

**Les femmes c'est du chinois  
**

La nuit des insomniaques est comme le jour des philosophes : propice aux questionnements existentiels. Or, je suis insomniaque. Et pas qu'un peu, je dors autant qu'un veilleur de nuit carburant au Jack Daniel's

Ceux qui ne dorment pas la nuit, sont comme ceux qui ne travaillent pas le jour : ils ont tout le temps pour voir et entendre ce qu'on ne voit ni n'entend d'habitude. Chaque nuit apporte son lot de découvertes et de chocs.

**Les femmes c'est du chinois  
Les comprenez-vous ? Moi pas**.

**Celle-ci est une gamine  
Qui tient tellement à sa peau  
Qu'elle baisse ses yeux encre de Chine  
Mais jamais son kimono**

Un lundi soir, quelque part sur terre...

Ce n'était pas la première nuit que je passais à méditer, en lieu et place de dormir. Dans la chambre à côté, Yuy dormait seul, de l'autre côté, Barton dormait seul, Winner ne passait pas encore ses nuits dans une autre chambre que la sienne. C'était une époque paisible de _ce_ côté, beaucoup moins de l'autre. D'un point de vue relationnel, on n'avait pas encore deux couples contre-nature à gérer mais cinq égo à ménager. Cinq égo de mecs qui pilotent des substituts phalliques en forme de gundam, c'est dire. Je me rappelle les inévitables conflits, les querelles, les dissensions, une crise de nerfs de Winner et un coup de poing de Maxwell.

Bref, à l'époque, les nuits constituaient des oasis de tranquillité délicieuses.

Cette nuit là, enfin, le jour qui avait précédé, les choses avaient empirées de manière exponentielle entre Maxwell et Yuy. Disons tout de suite que le côté kamikaze stoïque et suicidaire de Yuy est en totale contradiction avec la vision de la vie bordélique et je-m'en-foutiste de Duo. Encore une fois, nous n'étions qu'à nos premières missions en commun et la coopération ne se faisait pas sans heurts. J'avais pour habitude de ne pas trop m'en mêler.

C'est cette nuit que le relationnel est devenu nettement plus complexe que juste cinq égo de soldats à gérer.

Je n'ai pas entendu Maxwell se faufiler dans le couloir, ni forcer la porte de Yuy, ni quoique ce soit, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il a voulu faire cette nuit-là. Bien sûr, la suite serait difficilement passé inaperçue.

- Omae o...

- Allééé, rien qu'une fois.

- Toi, tu ...

- Ne dis pas que ça ne t'intéresse pas.

A cet instant précis, je n'imaginais pas encore Yuy en vierge effarouchée, je le pensais juste légitimement scandalisé par l'attitude de Maxwell.

- Pense au repos du guerrier...

- Enlève tes mains !

- Surtout qu'on risque tous de crever demain.

- Vas-t'en !

- Aller, lâche ce flingue, c'est ridicule.

- Lâche mon tee-shirt !

- Je reviendrai.

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, j'ai pu constater à quel point Duo Maxwell est un être tenace lorsqu'il le faut. J'ai aussi pu constater que Yuy était tout aussi tenace dans son refus de se rendre, enfin, de rendre ses vêtements à Maxwell. Jusqu'à un soir particulier.

- Heechan... je pige pas...

- Hn.

- Je sais déjà que tu ne tiens pas tant que ça à ta peau, du moins au combat...

- Hn ?

- Alors pourquoi tu me fais ce cirque pour la garder pour toi tout seul ?

- Hn.

- Alléééé...

Ce soir je pus constater que Yuy n'étais pas si suicidaire que ça, qu'il ne tenait pas tant que ça à sauver sa peau, qu'il était formellement contre toute forme de relation sexuelle avec Duo. Qu'ils allaient encore en discuter longtemps avant que l'un ou l'autre n'arrive à ses fins. Que Heero Yuy était juste une vierge effarouchée et que des deux, y'en avait un qui n'était pas d'accord avec ça.

**Celle-là est une acrobate  
Qui la nuit fait du jiu-jitsu  
Il faut vous accrocher à ses nattes  
Sinon c'est elle qui prend le dessus**

Mardi en pleine nuit, une planque dans l'est des USA...

Une autre nuit, j'ai compris que mon aversion pour Duo Maxwell trouvait une nouvelle justification.

Je passais de plus en plus de nuits dans le salon ou la cuisine, quand on avait la chance d'avoir une planque assez spacieuse. Le plus souvent je parvenais à m'endormir au bout de quelques temps, médicaments aidant.

Dans notre groupe, les choses s'étaient arrangées (ou avaient empirées, c'est selon votre degré de moralité) de telles manières qu'on pouvait se contenter de deux lits doubles par planque. Il y avait eu des discussions, des disputes, des crises de nerfs, des hurlements (en fait, surtout dûs au manque chronique d'analgésiques dont nous souffrions), des pleurs... Bref, ce que je répugne à appeler des « querelles de ménage » ponctuait notre quotidien. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des anges. Surtout eux. Surtout _lui_. Surtout depuis cette nuit-là. D'où mon aversion naturelle pour lui.

Cela commença par les habituels grincements de sommier. Passe encore. Puis les gémissements et cris divers, variés et indécents contre lesquels ma discipline intellectuelle m'immunise. Admettons.

Là où cela devint franchement inadmissible, c'est lorsque des coups retentirent contre le mur. Là où mes trois heures de méditations quotidiennes cessèrent de faire de leur effet apaisant, c'est lorsqu'_il_ commença à décrire par le menu tout ce que son « glaçon » devait lui faire pour le rendre heureux, sans m'épargner les pires insanités qu'il me fut donné d'entendre de ma vie. détaillant des positions qui me donnèrent encore un peu plus envie de lui couper sa satané tresse, pour cause d'obscénité permanente.

Finalement, cette nuit renforça nos relations moins qu'amicales, me fit comprendre que Maxwell était plus souvent qu'à son tour dominé au lit (mais ça ne m'intéresse que modérément) et me donna une foi absolue en l'insonorisation.

Mais le pire, le plus intolérable, ce fut le lendemain, lorsqu'ils parurent l'un et l'autre, frais comme des gardons fraichement pêchés.

Comment il fait, comment il fait, bordel, pour ne pas dormir et ne jamais être fatigué ? C'est hautement frustrant pour un insomniaque d'être empêché de dormir à cause d'un crétin qui hurle des insanités lors de ses séances quotidiennes de « sport en chambre ».

**Celle-ci est une fillette  
Qu'on ne mange pas avec les doigts  
Il faut la prendre avec des baguettes  
Sinon elle ne veut pas**

Mercredi tard, le soir, selon le calendrier tenu sur L4.

Pourquoi est-on sur L4 ? C'est une longue histoire. L'important est de comprendre que, ici, Winner est chez lui. C'est la première fois que j'ai un aperçu de ce que peut être l'empire Winner au quotidien. C'est aussi la première fois que cinq terroristes, pilotes de gundam se retrouvent invités forcés d'une grande famille de pacifistes. C'est la première fois que nous déposons les armes devant qui que ce soit. C'est la première nuit depuis longtemps que nous passons dans des draps de soie. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que Winner dort dans une autre chambre que Barton.

Du canapé du salon sur lequel je me suis avachi, feuilletant un traité de droit commercial (ne me demandez pas ce que ce livre faisait dans ce salon) en espérant lui trouver des vertus soporifiques, j'entends les deux coups légers qu'on porte à la chambre la plus à droite dans le couloir.

- Tu as une chambre, Trowa. Émet une voix étouffée, faussement détachée.

- Ah oui ? Fait doucement Barton, mettant tout le doute et l'ironie qu'il est possible de mettre dans deux mots.

- Retourne te coucher, Trowa, il faut que tu te couches, il est tard. Fait la voix toujours aussi étouffée mais de plus en plus apeurée.

- Je ne demande que ça.

- Trowaaaa. S'il te plait ! N'insiste pas. Supplie le maître des lieux.

Comme seul le silence lui répond, il laisse passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- Trowa, t'es encore là ?

J'imagine sans peine le sourire triomphant de Barton.

- Bien sûr.

- Trowa, c'est la maison de mon père... franchement, ça ne se fait pas. Gémit l'assiégé, comme si cela pouvait dissuader un homme bien décidé à arriver à ses fins.

J'avoue que j'admire la patience et la ténacité de Barton, pour se heurter tous les soirs au même mélodrame pour mettre un pied dans le lit de son petit-ami. A croire que ça en vaut vraiment la peine, ou fait-il cela uniquement pour user les nerf de Winner ?

D'un autre côté, je ne comprends toujours pas ce dernier : puisqu'il finit toujours par dire oui, pourquoi lutte-t-il avec tant d'acharnement pour refuser l'accès de son lit à son petit-ami ?

- Quatre. Fait la voix complètement innocente de l'assaillant.

- Pas ici, les gens vont le savoir et après... tente vainement Winner. Vainement parce que, de toute façon, il n'y a que des G-boys dans cette aile du bâtiment, et qu'ils sont tous au courant. Et puis, j'imagine que si les serviteurs de Winner l'apprenait, ils n'en perdrait pas pour autant l'adoration inconditionnelle qu'ils portent à leur maître.

- Ouvre cette porte, Quatre.

- Mais j'ai pas envie, ment l'interpellé.

- Pas encore. Fait à son tour Barton, d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

- ...

- Tu veux me faire dormir sur le canapé ?

- Y'a déjà Wuffei, retourne dans ta chambre.

- On va devoir partager.

Je m'insurge intérieurement et sans conviction de ce que j'entends. De toute façon, Barton arrive à son but a bout d'une quart d'heure en moyenne. Winner est un excellent stratège, un bon diplomate et un négociateur de talent. Très efficace mais uniquement dans un monde en guerre entre gens sensés. Pour les relations tendues et dépacifiées, rien ne vaut un vrai dompteur de fauves. Barton est tout simplement meilleur dresseur que son amant n'est sauvage.

- Trowa ?

- Hm.

- Tu entres mais tu ne fais pas trainer tes doigts n'importe où.

- Bien sûr, le rassure le dresseur sans une once de sincérité dans la voix.

**Telle autre quand elle se couche  
Est avide de sensations  
Vous riez jaune, la fine mouche  
Compte les autres au plafond**

Jeudi, très tôt le matin, trop tôt pour les honnêtes gens.

C'est pourquoi nous sommes déjà sur le pied de guerre. Parce que nous ne sommes pas spécialement ce qu'on appelle des « honnêtes gens ». Même si nous sommes du côté de la justice.

Le jour n'a pas l'air de vouloir se lever alors que nous analysons les paramètres de notre prochaine mission qui a l'air taillée sur mesure pour l'unité suicidaire que nous constituons. Chacun vaque à ses tâches avec une discipline toute relative. Yuy se consacre à son laptop sous l'œil désapprobateur de Maxwell qui lui, ne fait absolument rien. Barton a disparu dans le hangar des Gundams pour une énième révision pendant que j'établis les cartes d'itinéraires pour le lendemain. Une fois que je suis à peu près sûr que tout le monde retrouvera le chemin de la maison, je vais, à mon tour, jeter un coup d'œil à Nataku, plus pour échapper au spectacle d'un certain pilote qui a décidé de distraire son amant par jalousie (jaloux d'un laptop, je vous jure) que par nécessité réelle.

Malheureusement, il m'avait échappé que, lorsque Trowa Barton traînait quelque part, Quatre Barbera Winner n'était pas très loin. Je m'apprête à grimper dans mon Gundam lorsque des voix bien connues se mêlent aux bruits du Heavy Arms qui fait la liste de ses mises à jour.

- Trowa ? T'es là ?

- Tu peux venir voir, Quatre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Et naïvement, il y va, bien sûr.

Je l'entends gravir un à un les échelons métalliques pour accéder au cockpit et s'y glisser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Viens voir par ici.

Il est stupéfiant de songer que Winner est censé être empathe et qu'il se fait néanmoins toujours avoir par les approches aussi subtiles qu'un Ozie de son amant. Imaginer qu'il en est parfaitement conscient et que ça l'amuse rend la chose encore plus consternante. Mais je crois qu'en l'occurrence, il n'a rien vu venir.

- Tu réinitialise les programmes de navigation ?

- Hm hm.

- Ho !

Je n'ai pas besoin de voir quoique ce soit, vu toute la pruderie et l'indignation qu'il réussit à mettre dans un simple « ho », j'en déduit automatiquement que la réinitialisation des programmes de navigation vient de passer au second plan des priorités de Barton.

- Tu veux pas m'aider ?

- Si bien sûr.. mais hem...

- J'en ai encore pour un quart d'heure à tout checker.

- Ben après, dans ce cas...

- Ou maintenant.

- Heuuu, Trowa, tu ne crois pas que...

- Hm ?

- Hééé bien... le lieu... l'endroit...

- Hm.

J'imagine que Winner n'a pas besoin d'un traducteur simultané, contrairement au reste du commun des mortels, pour comprendre son amant.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal.

- Ha non ?

Là, pas besoin de traduction, le ton enjôleur est si rempli d'ambiguïté que je plains immédiatement le pauvre empathe qui va devoir répondre à ça.

- Les autres ne sont pas loin...

- Grand bien leur fasse.

- Voyons !

J'avoue avoir partagé l'indignation de notre stratège en chef sur le moment : ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a personne dans une salle qu'il faut nécessairement en faire un lupanar dans la minute qui suit.

- Il faut... enfin, les programmes du Heavy arms ?

- Je m'en occupe.

- Mais...

- Occupe-toi de moi, pendant ce temps.

Je peux vous dire que je vérifie toujours bien à deux fois avant d'entrer dans un hangar, parce que je ne souhait à personne de sain d'esprit de tomber deux fois de suite sur ce genre de scène. Bon, il faut concéder à Barton qu'il peut effectuer deux tâches à la fois sans signe de déconcentration, puisqu'un quart d'heure après les mises à jour étaient bel et bien effectuées. Le reste aussi, hem... bref.

**Celle-là quand elle perd la bataille  
Pour ne pas se donner à l'ennemi  
De votre sabre de samouraï  
Elle se fait hara-kiri**

Vendredi. On se planque comme des rats depuis trois jours. La moitié d'OZ à nos trousses. Vendredi, traditionnellement, c'est le jour du poisson et le jour de Vénus. Je ne sais pas si on doit voir un lien entre les deux faits, toujours est-il que c'est ce jour-là qu'un ennemi d'un autre genre décide de faire son apparition.

Un ennemi des plus redoutables, un contre lequel on ne peut pas riposter. Pas avec un gundam en tout cas. Même si Yuy a déjà envisagé de le faire.

-Heechaaaan !

- Hn.

- Y'a ta femme qui débarque.

- Heero !

Et voilà, le mélodrame incarné qui débarque chez nous à tout bout de champ. J'imagine qu'il est de son devoir de chercher à ramener des brebis égarées dans le droit chemin de la non-violence et de la diplomatie. C'est oublier que la guerre est notre raison de vivre. En tout cas, c'est celle de Heero Yuy. Et je ne crois pas qu'il soit disposé à en changer pour une femme, aussi éprise soit elle.

- Elle est conne, cette blondasse.

Toujours tout en délicatesse, voici duo Maxwell. Qui est jaloux.

N'empêche, il est comme nous tous, il ne la comprend pas, il ne voit pas où elle va, il doute de lui et de sa raison de vivre à chaque fois qu'elle débarque. Elle agit ainsi, sans hésitation, sans le moindre doute quant au bien fondé de sa cause. Et c'est avec l'énergie du désespoir qu'elle se bat sans armes pour une cause sans espoir. Sans armes parce qu'elle ne se battra pas, sans violence parce qu'elle croit en autre chose et sans haine. Elle ne peut que haïr la guerre, pas celui qui la fait. C'est pour ça qu'il ne l'a pas tué, qu'il ne la tue pas et qu'il ne la tuera pas de sitôt. Parce qu'une telle certitude d'être dans le vrai en cherchant la paix même au beau milieu de la tourmente guerrière qui est notre quotidien, une telle foi force le respect et impose l'admiration. Et l'incompréhension.

« Tu as envie de mourir ? »

« Tu as envie de me tuer ? »

Envie ? C'est un mot qui 'existe pas chez un soldat. Chez lui, il y a les ordres et les nécessités. Rien d'autre. Alors c'est peut-être ce que Rélena Peacecraft cherche à faire naître chez ce soldat là. L'envie. L'envie de vivre ou de mourir. Pas par devoir mais par amour de la vie ou de la paix.

Enfin, quand on finit par lui échapper, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de tous soupirer.

- Elle est suicidaire cette nana ?

Il faut juste penser à faire taire Duo.

- Ben quoi ? Elle va finir par se faire descendre à force de se foutre dans toutes ces histoires.

Il faut le faire taire, parce qu'il n'a pas tort.

- Elle finira par perdre son combat. Et la guerre la tuera.

Oui mais avec panache.

**À genoux vous demandez grâce  
Mais celle-ci rien ne l'attendrit  
Il vous faut mourir par contumace  
Au treizième coup de minuit**

Samedi soir, une opération en mer de Chine, moi et Nataku. Seuls pour une fois. Seuls dans la nuit, il est minuit.

Seuls, non. Seul avec Nataku, je repense parfois à Meiran. N'allez pas croire qu'elle hante mon esprit, c'est juste que certains soirs, lorsque la nuit est plus noire que les autres jours, lorsqu'on est véritablement seul, on ne peut penser qu'à soi et à ceux qui nous sont chers.

Je pense à Meiran et je me dis que je ne comprendrais jamais mes coéquipiers, qui s'aiment ainsi, que je ne comprendrais jamais ces femmes qui se font du mal pour un homme ou pour des idées. Mais elle, j'ai comprit la femme qu'elle était, ce pourquoi elle est morte, son courage et son honneur. Et ce n'est pas rien de comprendre une femme, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

**Les femmes c'est du chinois  
Le comprenez-vous ? Moi pas.**

**FIN**


End file.
